Kareoke time
by Candypoptricksterlove
Summary: Seigaku, Hyotei and Rikkaidai are going for a day Kareoke. When Niou sings feelings are goign to be shown.   Lot's of pairing. Perfect, Golden, MomoKai, Data, HaruMaru, Alpha, Silver, Adorable, KiriharaxHiyoshi and  EchizenxKintarou and SakunoxTomoka


**This is a story for some songs. Some of the regulars are going to sing this. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Rikkaidai, Hyotei and Seigaku all decided to have a kareoke with each other.<p>

They walked to a kareoke bar and they were witing for the first one to sing while Jiroh just slept.

Niou was bored so he just sayed "I go first".

All schools looked at him "Is he serious" Kirihara asked to Yukimura.

Yukimura didn't know.

Niou stood up and sayed "Yo one of you choose a song for me".

Eiji and Gakuto runned to the disk and they both choosed a song for him they walked to Niou and said at the same time "You are going to sing this song" they wispered in his ears what the song was.

Niou nodded and waited for the music.

When the music came he started to sing like it was nothing.

_Every part in my heart I'm giving out_  
><em>Every song on my lips I'm singing out<em>  
><em>Any fear in my soul I'm letting go<em>  
><em>And anyone who ask I'll let them know<em>

All player were shocked. Niou's voice was good and Marui well he just blushed that his boyfriendcould sing this well.

_She's the one, she's the one_  
><em>I say it loud<em>  
><em>She's the one, she's the one<em>  
><em>I say it proud<em>

Marui hoped Niou was actually singing for him and Eiji was just so happy he hugged Fuji causing a jaleous look from Tezuka and Oishi. Fuji just higged back.

_Ring a bell, Ring a bell_  
><em>For the whole crowd<em>  
><em>Ring a bell, Ring a bell<em>

Kirihara was just listening to his senpai that he didn't notice that Hiyoshi came to him. Till Hiyoshi touched his hands Kirihara looked at him and he blushed

_I'm telling the world_  
><em>That I've found a girl<em>  
><em>The one I can live for<em>  
><em>The one who deserves<em>

Choutarou and Jiroh were listening with their eyes closed and Shishido and Atobe tought it was very cute.

_Every part in my heart I'm giving out_  
><em>Every song on my lips I'm singing out<em>  
><em>Any fear in my soul I'm letting go<em>  
><em>And anyone who ask I'll let them know<em>

Oishitari started to kiss Gakuto and Gakuto kissed back knowing he couldn't do anything about it.

_She's the one, she's the one_  
><em>I say it loud<em>  
><em>She's the one, she's the one<em>  
><em>I say it proud<em>

Kaidoh and Momo just looked at each other stuck with the words to say.

_Ring a bell, Ring a bell_  
><em>For the whole crowd<em>  
><em>Ring a bell, Ring a bell<em>

Sanada holded Yukimura's hand and Yukimura just smiled making a note to thank Niou later.

_I'm telling the world_  
><em>That I've found a girl<em>  
><em>The one I can live for<em>  
><em>The one who deserves<em>

_To give all my heart_  
><em>A reason to fly<em>  
><em>The one I can live for<em>  
><em>A reason for life<em>

Eiji stoped hugging Fuji and walked to Oishi to hug him and Tezuka quikly sat next to Fuji when he saw that Take walked to him.

_Oe oh oe oh_  
><em>Yeah yeah<em>  
><em>Oe oh oe oh<em>  
><em>Yeah yeah<em>  
><em>Oe oh oe oh<em>  
><em>Yeah yeah<em>

Everybody clapped and then Taka came "Tezuka what's wrong you just hurried to the seat next to Fuji".

Everybody looked at him and Echizen narrowed his eyes.

"Well i wanted to sit" Tezuka just said.

"But Tezuka-Buchou why didn't yo usit next to Echizen then?" Momo asked.

"Fshuuuu yes his place his empty and closer" Kaidoh added.

"Well can't i sit next to my boyfriend?" Tezuka asked.

Everybody sweat dropeed "BOYFRIEND?" they all screamed.

Tezuka and Fuji just nodded and Eiji and Oishi said "After the match betwen Echizen and Tezuka, Tezuka confessed for Fuji and Fuji also loved him so they started to date".

All Seigaku regulars sweat dropped and Echizen just tried not to cry cuz he lost his change with Tezuka.

Inui noticed this and said "Iye Data"

"ABout what?" Kaidoh asked.

"Well Kaidoh about_" Inui was interrupted by Momo who was really jaleous "Mamushi come with me" Momo grabbed Kaidoh and walked away from Inui-senpai.

Everybody once again sweatdropped while Jiroh and Choutarou were talking happily to Niou.

"You have a good voice" Choutarou complimented.

"You can be a singer" Jiroh said.

Niou looked dumbfounded "Thank you" Maybe he considered it.

Marui walked to them and said "O...O...Ootori a...a...and J...J...Jiroh y...your b...b...boyfriends are w.w."

They nodded and walked to Shishido and Jiroh.

"Why did you call us" Jiroh asked.

"We didn't call you" Shishido said irritated.

"But Marui-senpai said that you called us" Choutarou stopped and smiled. Jiroh looked at him and also smiled.

They knew what was going on.

"Bunta what did you want to say" Niou asked.

"Well i want you to meet my parents" MArui said .

Niou blushed a little and Marui was red liek a tomato.

Jiroh screamed happy "JUST SAY YES AND VISIT HIS PARENTS NIOU".

Marui blushed again.

"Well oke i visit your parents" Niou said smirking.

_Marui_ nodded and sat on the lap of his boyfriend to kiss him.

"How did you actually know that Jiroh?" Atobe asked.

"Well Marui was shy" Jiroh said.

"He wanted us to go away" Choutarou said.

"He lied that our boyfriends were calling us" Jiroh said

"And he was really red and stuttering" Choutarou said.

"And he also looked a little hurried" Jiroh added quickly.

"So it means that he wants to say to his parents he's gay" Choutarou said at last.

They nodded and smiled.

"_Choutarou's so smart" _Shishido tought.

_"Jiroh's so smart_" Atobe tought.

WITH KAIDOH AND MOMO

"What's wrong idiot? " Kaidoh asked a little too irritated.

"Well i don't want you to become so clingy with Inui-senpai" Momo said.

"WHY?" Kaidoh asked.

"Cuzz...Cuzzz... CUZ YOUR MINE" Momo screamed and kissed him.

"I love you" Momo said after pulling out.

"I lvoe you too " Kaidoh said smiling.

Momo blushed and they kissed again but then Kaidoh pulled away "Fshuuu i am going to give you a new nickname".

"Huh what is my new nickname then" Momo asked .

Kaidoh smirked and said " Youre new nickname is Peach (1) " .

Momo blushed and jsut kissed him knowing he couldn't change that.

WITH ALL THE OTHERS

"So Fuji is dating Tezuka, Yukimura and Sanada, Niou and Marui, Atobe and Jiroh, Shishido and Choutarou, Renji and Inui, Gakuto and Oishitari, Eiji and Oishi, Kaidoh and Momo, me and Kabaji and the others are all straight" Taki asked.

"You forget me and Wakashi" Kirihara pouted.

"Akaya you brat" Hiyoshi said.

"Okay without you two is the rest Straight? " Taka asked again

The rest nodded and Taka said "This is a weird day but aren't we going further with the songs".

They nodded and enjoyed their time together.

* * *

><p><strong> I like to write this story. Sorry if there are bad summaried and grammaires. I'm sorry for all the echizen-fans but i jsut decided it like this. Hope you enjoyed and please review. <strong>

* * *

><p>Omake ( For the Echizen-fans)<p>

Ryoma was walking all alone when suddenly a red heared shitenhouji player jumped out.

"Koshimae let's play a game" Tooyama Kintarou said.

Ryoma looked at hte boy and Kintarou looekd confused at Ryoma.

Kintarou was shocked when Ryoma suddenly kisse him "WHAT?" Kintarou screamed after ryoma pulled away.

"Youre cute so let's go Kintarou" .

Kintarou blushed but nodded and added with a smirk "Let's go Ryoma".

Ryoma blushed.

What they both didn;t know was that a Auburn haired girl was whathing them but she didn't care cuz she had the best GIRLfriend in the whole world. Yes Sakuno is Lesbian and her girlfriend is Tomoka".

END


End file.
